List of characters in The Beatles songs
The following is a (hopefully) complete list of fictional and real characters referenced by the musical group The Beatles in their songs. If adding a name, make sure that the character isn't already listed and that you are putting him/her in the correct section (e.g. Julia from the song of that name is Julia Lennon, and Lucy from Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds is most likely Lucy O'Donnell, a classmate of Julian Lennon; likewise the entire cast of Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! is believed to be real). Fictional characters Fictional: A *Anna (from the song Anna) Fictional: B *Bungalow Bill (from the song The Continuing Story of Bungallow Bill) Fictional: C *Chuck (from the song When I'm Sixty-four) *Clarabella (from the song Clarabella) Fictional: D *Daniel (a.k.a Dan or Danny Boy) (from the song Rocky Raccoon) *Dave (from the song When I'm Sixty-four) *Dennis O’Dell (from the song You Know My Name (Look Up the Number)) *The Doctor (from Rocky Raccoon) *Doris (from the song Two of Us) Fictional: E *Maxwell Edison (from the song Maxwell's Silver Hammer) *The Eggman/Eggmen (from I Am the Walrus) (given the context, almost certainly nursery-rhyne character Humpty Dumpty)Both the poem The Walrus and the Carpenter, which inspired this song, and Humpty Dumpty, appear in Lewis Carroll's Alice Through the Looking-Glass. Note that this character is not related to The Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog nor to Eggman Movers from Toy Story. Fictional: F *The Fool (from the songs The Fool on the Hill and Glass Onion) Fictional: H *Her Majesty (from the song Her Majesty) (Almost certainly fictional, as the identity of the character is unclear) Fictional: J *Mary Jane (from the song What's The New Mary Jane) *Joan (from the song Maxwell's Silver Hammer) *Jojo (from the song Get Back) *Mr. Jones (in the song Yer Blues, referencing a character in a Bob Dylan song) *Desmond Jones (from the song Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da) *Molly Jones (from the song Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da) *Junior (in the song Bad Boy) Fictional: K *Father McKenzie (from the song Eleanor Rigby) *Duchess of Kircaldy (from the song Cry Baby Cry) *The Duke (from the context, clearly the Duke of Kircaldy) (from Cry Baby Cry) Fictional: L *Miss Lizzie (in the song Dizzy Miss Lizzy) *Loretta Martin (from the song Get Back) Fictional: M *Lady Madonna (from the song Lady Madonna) *King of Marigold (from the song Cry Baby Cry) *Queen of Marigold (from the song Cry Baby Cry) *Captain Marvel (in the song The Continuing Story of Bungallow Bill) *Mother Mary (from the song Let It Be) *Martha (from the song Martha My Dear) *Michelle (from the song Michelle) *Mr. Mustard (from the song Mean Mr. Mustard) Fictional: N *Nancy (a.k.a. McGill or Lil) (from the song Rocky Raccoon) *Nowhere Man (from the song Nowhere Man)[[Yellow Submarine (film)|The movie Yellow Submarine]] gives his name as Jeremy Hillary Boob, Ph. D. Fictional: P *Sergeant Pepper (from the song Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band and the movie Yellow Submarine) *PC 31 (as in "Police Constable 31" from the song Maxwell's Silver Hammer) *Polythene Pam (from the songs Mean Mr. Mustard and Polythene Pam)Pam is Mister Mustard's sister. Fictional: R *Eleanor Rigby (from the song Eleanor Rigby)The name is said to have been taken from a shop sign , but this Eleanor is entirely invented. *Rita (from the song Lovely Rita) *Rocky Raccoon (from the song 'Rocky Raccoon) *Rose (from the song Maxwell's Silver Hammer) Fictional: S *Sally (in the song Long Tall Sally) *Sexy Sadie (from the song Sexy Sadie) *Billy Shears (from the song Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Fictional: V *Valerie (from the song Maxwell's Silver Hammer) *Vera (from the song When I'm Sixty-four) Fictional: W *The Walrus (in I Am the Walrus and Glass Onion)From Lewis Carroll's poem The Walrus and the Carpenter. John Lennon was under the impression when he wrote this song that the Walrus was the hero and the Carpenter the villain; he was upset to learn that they were both villains. *Georgie Wood (from the song Dig It) (likely a nickname for George Harrison) Real characters Beatles members and associates: *Jane Asher (alluded to in many early Paul McCartney songs, such as Here, There and Everywhere) *Peter Brown (in the song The Ballad of John and Yoko) *Paul McCartney (in the song Glass Onion) *George Harrison (in the song Honey Don't) *Julia (Julia Lennon)(from the song Julia — although this song also alludes to Yoko Ono, whose name is Japanese for ocean child) *Jude (Julian Lennon) (from the song Hey Jude) *John Lennon (in the song The Ballad of John and Yoko) *Yoko Ono (in the song The Ballad of John and Yoko, and alluded to in Julia) *Ringo Starr (in the song You Know My Name (Look Up The Number)) *Maureen Starkey (a.k.a. Mo) (in the song Get Back) Historical figures and other famous people: Real: B *Ludwig van Beethoven (in the song Roll Over Beethoven) *Tara Browne (alluded to in A Day in the Life) *Matt Busby (in the song Dig It) Real: D *Doris Day (in the song Dig It) *Bob Dylan (in the song Yer Blues) Real: F *Pablo Fanque (from the song Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!)Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! was a Victorian circus poster set to music, so everyone mentioned was real. Real: G *Gideon (publisher and provider of motel-room Bibles) (from the song Rocky Raccoon) Real: H *Charles Hawtrey (in the song Two of Us) *Edward Heath (in the song Taxman) *The Hendersons (acrobatic troupe) (from the song Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!) *Henry The Horse (from the song Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!) Real: J *Elmore James (in the song For You Blue) Real: K *BB King (in the song Dig It) *Mr. Kite (from the song Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!) Real: L *Timothy Leary (alluded to as the "he" of Come Together; the song Think for Yourself may have been inspired by one of his catchphrases)When Leary contested the 1968 US Presidency, John Lennon wrote Come Together as his campaign song. *Lucy O'Donnell (from the songs Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds and I Am the Walrus)Lucy O'Donnell was a classmate of John Lennon's son Julian, whose school's artwork served as inspiration for his father's song. Real: M *Chairman Mao (in the songs Revolution and Revolution 1) Real: P *"Semolina Pilchard" (Det. Sgt. Norman Pilcher)(in the song I Am the Walrus) *Edgar Allan Poe (in the song I Am the Walrus) *Prudence Farrow (from the song Dear Prudence)Prudence Farrow is Mia Farrow's sister. Real: R *Sir Walter Raleigh (in the song I'm So Tired) *Doctor Robert (from the song Doctor Robert)Dr. Roberts was a New York physician who would prescribe any drug for money. Real: S *Jennifer Saunders, an Apple Scruff (in She Came in Through the Bathroom Window)Although most of the song is fictional, Paul McCartney did supposedly have Jennifer Saunders break into his London house through the bathroom window, and she inspired the song. Real: T *Tchaikovsky (from the song Roll Over Beethoven)In reality, Tchaikovsky and Beethoven were not contemporaries; the latter died long before the former was born. Real: U *Unnamed teenage girl (in She's Leaving Home) Real: W *Harold Wilson (in the song Taxman) Unclear whether real or fictional Unclear: M *Maggie May (from the song Maggie May) (as this is a folk song, the subject may have been a real person) Unclear: Q *The Queen (from Mean Mr. Mustard) (it is not clear whether this is Queen Elizabeth II, or a fictional queen) References See also *The Beatles *The Beatles' line-ups *The Beatles' influence on music recording *The Beatles' influence on popular culture *The Beatles' instrumentation